Railway track system may be required to use guard rails for certain types of junctions. The guard rails can be coupled to guide rail support assemblies fixed to railway ties of the railway track system. In certain cases, the guard rails may be incorporated with a fully adjustable guard rails. Generally speaking, the guard rails can pull a set of wheels of a train such that the wheels follow a desired path, for instance, away from a V-point of the railway track system at a frog junction, so that the wheels of the train do not contact the V-point. However, guard rails can have a tendency of slipping and/or creeping in a longitudinal length direction due to train traffic. For example, a guard rail, if not reset to its original position, for instance, can slip and/or creep to a position where either the guard rail may no longer serve to prevent the wheels of the train from contacting the V-point of the frog junction, or to a position where the wheels of the train fail to even contact the guard rail, which may lead to a possible train wheel impediment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,833, hereinafter referred as the '833 patent, describes a guide-rail assembly. The guide-rail assembly in the '833 patent includes an anchor plate having an upstanding flange with a transversely directed face, and formed below the face is at least one transversely through-going hole. A guide rail of the guide-rail assembly is provided above the hole and has a transversely directed outer face bearing transversely on the flange face and an inner face directed transversely oppositely. The '833 patent also describes that the guide-rail assembly includes a J-bolt having a bearing face directed transversely towards, and bearing on, the guide-rail inner face, and a shank extending through the hole below the guide rail. The guide-rail assembly also includes a nut threaded on the shank, to engage an outer surface of the plate, presses the J-bolt bearing face against the guide-rail inner face and clamps the guide rail against the anchor-plate face.